castle_planet_adventure_turkeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Notable Rulers
Rulers of the first dynasty: # Leon the 87th : Despite his name, he is not only the first ruler of the kingdom, but also the first person in the kingdom to be named Leon. History records that he selected the name to enhance his otherwise minimal gravitas. It was not effective. # Grodok the last : Grodok intended to destroy the kingdom from the inside before it could get going. Fortunately he was as inept as he was violent, and the kingdom flourished under his rule. The kingdom thrived like no time before or since. # Willard the wildly successful : A mere footnote in the kingdom's history, Willard accidentally ordered his own execution during his corronation. The order was carried out immediately, dispite his adamant protestations. # Queen of Boggle : Although she was technically not a ruler, she was the de-facto ruler for quite some time. She had a "real" (unpronouncable) name, but she abandoned it shortly after becoming old enough to petition the courts for a name change. Because of her inconvenient name, and birthplace in a small town in the Kingdom of Boggle, everyone called her "That Boggle Kid" from an early age, and later "Boggle Girl". When she changed her name, she selected "Lady Boggle" to minimze the confusion. Later, after marying Leon the 87th in his second rein, she became "Queen of Boggle". After his eventual death, she was able to effectively rule the kingdom by exploiting a loophole in the patrearchichal laws by marying Isaac the Inert, who was born, and lived his entire life, in a coma. # Isaac the inert : After the passing of the Queen of Boggle, Isaac "ruled" (for want of a better word) alone, leaving the kingdom rudderless and inactive until his passing, which by all accounts occured "while swimming". #Berring the Clever : Isaac's adopted son assumed the throne only minutes after Isaac's burrial (during which nobody shed a tear or even spoke). During Isaac's reign the royalty of the kingdom became the last concern on anyone's mind, and the transfer of power to Berring was not widely known for many months. He took the throne during a ceremony with only a handful of atendees. He opened and closed his correnation with a perfunctory statement: "Well, now that that whole business is behind us, lets see what we can do to steer this kingdom back to greatness." Presumably the "business" to which he was referring was Isaac. # Egdard the Occasional : Egdard is one of the most enigmatic rulers in history. At the time of his first appearance in 183 RV, he claimed to be "about 7,000 years old give or take". He fought tirelessly to become king, and then upon acheiving the position spent a sleepless 22 day peiod relentelessly issuing decrees of all manner and subject, and then abruptly abdicated the throne "to go do some other things". Approximately twelve thousand such decrees were issued in his first reign, though the true number is hard to determine due to their complex and intricate nature. Many decrees were set to go into effect at seemingly arbitrary points in the future, or when a complex series of circumstances were met. Some decrees contained ornate rules to generate further decrees in his absence. It is rumored that many of the so called "Egdard's first wave of decrees" are still lying dormant in the legal system waiting to trigger to this day. Throughout history Egdard has repeated his enigmatic appearance, 22-day decree-spree, and sudden departure 5 times, so far, occuring every 50 years or so. Each time (after the first) he has seized the throne in a bloodless coup, aided by his decrees from his previous reigns. He then abdicates on the 22nd sleepless day, often returning the throne to the previous ruler who is left to pick up the pieces and shoulder the burden of undoing the apparent damage done.